Training to help
by Rage-Rowdy
Summary: Kiya, the eldest child of Inuyasha and Kagome goes off to train with Koga and his pack so she can help her father and take her pregnant mother's place in the demon killing group. Kiya has never been away home for longer then a week but now she doesn't know how long she'll be gone, she gets home sickness but she has help from Cato, Koga's son to keep her mind off home. Rated T OCXOC


Hey guys, trying something new. I'm so use to PPG fanfics idk if this one will be good but i totally hope so. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews please. Tanks my loves. Ok ready now.

Have you ever wondered what Kagome and Inuyasha's life was like after the show ended? Did they have kids? Did Kouga and Ayame ever have kids? Well this is how I see what their lives were like.

Chapter 1

After defeating Naraku and having a few years of peace my parents, Inuyasha and Kagoma, had me… Kiya, and my brother Sota. I'm sixteen now and my father makes me watch the others when their gone. I don't have my father's dog ears like my baby brother but I do have his yellow eyes. Everything else was my mother's. I had her hair and skin and looks but I had my dad's eyes and heighten scenes. My father and mother told me to go and find an old friend of theirs and ask him to help me train. My mother was pregnant and my father needed to replace her in the group. We still had demons to kill and my mom was out for now and so was Sango. So it was up to me and Toru, Sango's son, to help. Toru was training with his human demon slayer uncle, but I needed to train with a demon since I was half. I knew mom's friends lived in the mountains so that's exactly where I went, the Demon Wolf mountains.

I smelt wolf, a very strong scent of wolf too. The smell was incredible close, sometimes it smelt like it was coming towards me but then it went back to smelling like I was going to it. I thought if I followed it I could find the Chef of the Wolf Demon tribe, Koga, or as my mom put it, an old friend of her and dad's.

"Stupid mountains, they all look the same! I don't know where the hell I am." I groaned as I jumped from one mountain to another.

I finally had to stop by a crystal clear river and take a few drinks. I am half dog after all, so I get over heated fairly quickly. After quenching my thirst I just sat by the river with my shoes off and my feet in the water (she wears Kagome's old yellow summer dress and brown school shoes with white socks.). I was relaxing as the cool water soaked my feet with the sun warming my tired body when I smelt it. That wolf demon smell was strong and near, like the owner if the scent was watching me. I had to put my ankle socks and shoes on and grab my bow and arrow before getting up and carrying on my search for Koga.

As I kept going I couldn't but feel like I was being followed. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and when I turned a sharp corner of the mountain ridge I stopped dead in my tracks and waiter for my mysterious stalker to turn it. I hide in the shadow of a bolder and watched as a young male wolf demon followed my tracks. He had black hair that shagged over his forehead and neck but he had a brown furry headband holding it out of his eyes. He was tan and had blue eyes, and his clothing was of armor and brown wolf fur. He was cute but it was creepy how he was following me.

The Wolf boy sniffed my scent to the bolder forcing me on top of it. When the time was right I jumped down from the bolder onto his back injuring him temporarily then jumping off him to the ground where I could hold my fighting stance with my bow ready to send an arrow into this demon wolf boy's heart.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me!" I yelled as the boy got up rubbing his injured back.

"What is wrong with you? Do always jump on peoples backs like a maniac?" He groaned in pain.

"Answer me." Growled, threatening to release the arrow from my grip and into the boy.

"My name is Cato, ok? You mind telling me who you are and why you smell like the young priestess my father knew?" He asked.

"My name is Kiya, daughter if Kagome and Inuyasha." I said with the bow and arrow still in aim of the bow.

"You must mean the young priestess Kagome. My father knew her, said she was a beautiful and powerful priestess and judging by your aura you must be pretty powerful." He said looking straight at the glowing arrow.

"Is your father Koga, Chef of the Wolf Demon Tribe?" I asked and Cato nodded. "Can you take me to him? I have a message from my parents." I said and relaxed my arrow, disabling it. I put the arrow back into its case and throwing my bow over my shoulder.

"Follow me. We're pretty close as it is." Cato said and started leading me.

We came across a cliff but from what my dad has taught me it was a piece of cake. All I had to do was jump from rock to rock until I reached the top of the other cliff. After that we continued on our way until we found a waterfall and then Cato lead me into the cave the waterfall hid.

"Cato, you're dad is demanding to speak to you. He doesn't sound too happy." One wolf demon said then looked at me. "You bring dinner for everyone tonight? She doesn't look like she's enough for everyone." He said making my skin crawl with anger and my body shake with rage.

"You try and take a bit of me I'll cut you're snout and ears off." I growled and glared at the scared wolf from under my bangs.

"Cato!" A loud roar shook the cave and made all the demon wolves scurry to the side in fear.

Cato stood still emotionlessly as an older version of him with longer hair appeared. This guy seemed pissed until something caught his attention…that something was my scent…again.

"Is that Kagome's scent? Is she here?" These he said calmly and confusingly.

"No father, that scent is coming off this girl; the daughter of the young priestess you speak of." Cato said in respect of his father and grip a hold of my arm throwing me into the middle of the cave for everyone to see. The way I landed on my hands and knees made me look weak but I didn't care. All I could think was **_That Kid is going to regret throwing me like some weak ragdoll._**

"Kagome has a daughter?" A wolf demon with a white Mohawk asked.

"Koga, when did this happen? Is she Inuyasha's?" Another wolf demon with gray hair with a white chunk asked.

"My name is Kiya and yes Inuyasha is my father. Can you stop asking Wolf man questions like I'm not here?" I roared and dusted myself off.

"Well she does have Kagome and Inuyasha's temper." Koga, I'm guessing that's who this guy is, muttered.

"Look all I want to know is which one of you morons is Koga because I have a message for the dude." I said and looked around.

Soon the guy I thought was Koga stepped up and announced he was the guy I was looking for. He took me into the back with Cato tagging along. There I explained what was going on and what my parents wanted from him. He said he would do it; he owed my parents that much for what they did for him. He did say he's do it under one condition, I trained with Cato when Koga couldn't. I agreed; I had to. This was for my parents and family.

Koga gave me a place to sleep for the night. A bed made of dried up grass wasn't all that comfortable but I was grateful and took it. The next day he had me up at the break of dawn ready to train. Koga had me running up mountains and down mountains, even had me jumping from mountain to mountain. After running he had me shooting arrows at targets and after that he had me sparing with Cato.

"Come on Kiya, you're the daughter of a powerful half demon and a powerful priestess. You can at least over power a mere wolf demon pup." Koga hollered.

I was too far into the sparing to know what he said at the time, but Cato heard him and took his eyes off me to glare at his father for calling him a pup. This small moment gave me the perfect opportunity to take Cato down. With a quick and powerful kick to the chest Cato when flying back into the waterfall wall.

"Rule number one in sparing; never take your eyes off your opponent." I spat with a slight heavy breathing.

"Very funny." Cato groaned as he attempted to get up but just fell back down again.

By the time training was done it was time to eat…to bad I don't eat what they do. I went out on my own to find the few things in the woods I could eat. Luckily for me I found the water pond the waterfall created was full of fish and the rocks and various twigs made a great fire. I had fish that night and the rest of the nights I was there…it was either that or eat some humans. Koga made sure that the pack only eat thieves and criminals when it came to humans they ate.

"Kiya? What are you doing out here?" Cato asked from behind me making me jump is slight surprise.

"Eating. What does it look like?" I spat and took another chunk of fish in my mouth.

"What's wrong with what the pack's eating?" Cato asked confused.

"I don't eat human. I only eat animals and fruits and vegetables." I answered as I continued to eat.

"Oh, I see. Dad would have sent for something else if he knew that." Cato said.

"Nah, it's ok. You guys go ahead and eat all the criminal humans you want, I'll stick to fish. Plus you guys kind of help with my job. I only have to kill evil demons now; I don't have to worry about crazy criminal humans." I laughed and watched the fish in the large clear pond swim.

"You're a pretty simple person for the people you call parents. Dad says they were pretty wild, besides him there weren't many that stood up to your parents and lived." Cato laughed.

"Well yeah. My parents and my siblings are just as simple and calm as I am until a demon or mad criminal dude appears then were all psychos. The family that eats together goes crazy together." I laughed calmly.

"What does that mean?" Cato asked.

"What? The family that eats together goes crazy together? That just means we're tight and stick together." I shrugged and continued on my fish.

"Oh," Cato said.

We sat there in silence and for a minute I had a little bit of peace to think about my family. Dad and mom were probably getting Sota to bed, Miroku and Sango were probably getting the children to bed, Kaede and Rin were probably waiting on Sesshamoru and Joken's visit since tonight is the full moon and that's when he comes, Shippo was probably just coming home to the village, and Toru and his uncle were probably just taking off. It's only been a day but I was seriously having some home sickness.

"I'm going to bed." I announced before putting the fire out and going back into the cave and to my dried grass bed.

That night I dreamt of home and what I would be doing as of now. Normally right now I would be going to see my Uncle who, even though hates half breeds, loved me. He would be asking how I was and reminding me how I could get a hold of him if I needed. He always thinks dad's going to mess up and I'll go running off. Even though Uncle Sesshamoru hates his brother nearly, he would find me and take me home. He's done it once or twice before…I had issues as a young child. After saying goodbye to my Uncle I would be making my rounds of the Village with my father who would ask what my uncle had said or asked. Then I'd be home going to bed where my dad would tell me about one of his and mom's many adventures…tonight would be adventure 54. That one would be pretty funny. Oh how I missed home. I wished I was there but I knew I had to do this. I wished at least Uncle Sesshamoru would come and visit me tonight or tomorrow but I doubt he knows where I am…that is unless Rin told him or she told Joken and Joken told my uncle.

Don't forget to please review. KK bye bye


End file.
